


Overlords and Jealousy

by Mynona93



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, staticmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynona93/pseuds/Mynona93
Summary: Vox and Angel Dust form a plan to win back their lovers
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. The beginning

“Fine then! Leave! See if I care! I have a whole bunch of other demons to fuck! I don't need you!” Those were the last words Valentino yelled at him before Vox left the apartment the two Overlords shared, slamming the door shut behind him. “Stupid Val...” he muttered, forcing away his tears. Slowly the TV Overlord went to the elevator to go to their garage. He was going to stay I his other apartment. The one he had bought specifically for these occasions. When the elevator stopped, he quickly went to his electric blue sports car, but instead of driving away immediately, Vox just sat there thinking for a moment. He touched the crack in his screen his boyfriend left. In a few days a new screen would probably be delivered to his apartment. He was then expected to show up at Valentino's doorstep with a huge bouquet of roses and apologize profusely to his boyfriend and shower him with gifts. That was the way these fights always went. Val would turn everything into Vox's fault, they would yell at each other with the moth throwing things at him until he left and Vox would be the only one to really apologize afterwards. Vox shook his head. He just couldn't do this anymore. If Valentino really would rather fuck around than be with him then he wouldn't stop the other anymore. With this in mind the media Overlord started his car and left.

~ 3 months later~

Vox was on his way home from work, where he stayed late again like every night during the last three months. He had tried drowning his feelings in work but he still dreaded coming home to his empty apartment and cold bed every night. Right then he saw Angel Dust standing at the corner of the street. A tall, slim, young whore with four arms and a lot of fluff in almost the right place, trying to get someone to take him with them. Perfect, the TV demon smiled. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could imagine Val in place of the spider demon. He stopped his car right next to him. “Come.” Angel stared at him in shock for a moment before he got in the car. “How nice of you to take me with you.” Vox didn't answer. They drove the rest of the way to Vox's apartment in silence. 

“This way.” Vox led the spider into his living room. Angel couldn't help but look around in awe. The living room alone was bigger than the spider's whole apartment he had before he moved to the hotel. A giant TV was mounted to one wall. Opposed to it stood a really comfortable looking dark blue sofa on which Vox had seated himself. In front of said couch there was a very expensive looking glass table. Hell, Vox even had a small bar in his living room, completely with bottles of expensive liquor on a lighted shelf. After a few moments of looking around, Angel went to Vox who had his eyes closed already. The spider demon dropped to his knees in front of the Overlord and opened his pants. “Are you ready to play with me, daddy?” Vox's eyes flew open immediately. “Okay. No. No. We're not doing this.” “What? Did I say something wrong?” Angel looked at him, puzzled. “It's not your fault. You're just not...him.” Vox answered, fixing his pants. “I'm sorry. Please. I can be whoever you want me to be.” Angel pleaded with Vox, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make enough money this night should the Overlord kick him out. “No, you can't be. No one can replace him.” Vox made his way over to the bar. “Come on!” Angel stood up and followed him. “If I'm not here to fuck then why did you take me with you?” Vox shook his head. “I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking.” He had now made his way behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “You want a drink?” “Sure”, Angel nodded. Vox brought two glasses with ice and the bottle over to the glass table where he poured them both a generous amount of whiskey. He then gave one glass to angel and raised his own. “To shitty boyfriends.”

About half a bottle later Angel has placed an arm around Vox's shoulder, who was actually drunk enough to let the spider do as he pleased. “Y'know...I actually get you. Why do some Overlords have to be such assholes?” Angel complained. “I mean...at least Val accepts you as his boyfriend and isn't always talking about how he doesn't have feelings and how Overlords are above things like love like a certain radio demon does...” Vox emptied his glass. “Yeah...some boyfriend he is, treating me like some sort of sex toy that he can use as he pleases and throw into a corner if he doesn't want me anymore until the next time. Is it really too much to ask from him to actually give me some affection other than just sex? Spend some quality time with me, maybe do something romantic?” The spider demon also drank out his whiskey. “I think...” Angel smiled “I have a plan.”


	2. The plan

“Oh? Tell me.” Vox looked at Angel, bottle in hand. “Sure. Can I get another drink?” The spider raised his empty glass a bit. After Vox had poured them both another generous amount of whiskey and Angel had taken a big sip, he started: “You know...I think they both need to see just what they're missing out on by behaving that way. I think we should make them jealous.” The TV demon nodded. “The idea could work. Go on.” Angel smirked. “I think the two of us should date. Not really of course” he added the last part after Vox stared at him, surprised. “I mean...we clearly both want someone else. I just meant for show. To show them what they could have if they would put more effort in it. Just to make them jealous, as I said.” Vox thought about it for a moment. “Yes, that could work. We just need to discuss the details of our arrangement.” Angel smiled at him. “Let's do that tomorrow. Tonight we should celebrate.”

When Angel awoke the next morning despite his massive headache it didn't take him long to notice that the bed he was in was huge, incredibly comfortable and very unfamiliar. There also was no sign of Vox, other than the clearly disheveled sheets next to him that indicated someone had been sleeping there last night. Before he could decide what to do next, Vox entered the room. “Did you sleep well?” He handed the spider a small white pill and a glass of water. “For your headache. I'll be waiting in the dining room for you.” Before the spider could ask any questions, Vox was gone again. Quickly Angel swallowed the pill and drank the water. Then he began to really look at his surroundings. The room was pretty much empty. Except from the bed there only was a small wardrobe and a window with it's blinds half closed. Angel left the room in search of the dining room Vox had mentioned. There were four other doors and an open pathway into the living room. 

After standing there for a moment, the spider decided the best course of action would be to follow the smell of fresh coffee that came from one of the rooms. When he opened the door, he saw a small dining room that had just enough space for two people to sit and another door that led into the kitchen where Vox was currently standing. “Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready.” The Overlord came into the dining room, placing two plates and two cups of coffee on the table before going back into the kitchen. Angel did as he was told, happy to get breakfast and not be kicked out like most times he had spent the whole night at a guy's place. Just a few moments later Vox returned with a small basket full of freshly baked croissants and marmalade. He placed both items on the table and sat down across from the spider demon. 

Carefully Angel took one of the croissants and started eating. After a few bites Vox spoke up. “We still need to set some rules to make our plan work.” “Sure thing.” Angel nodded. “I'm all ear.” The media overlord looked at his partner in crime. “Rule number one: You're going to stay here overnight at least three times a week. Rule number two: If you should ever tell anyone any of my secrets your afterlife until now will feel like paradise to you after I'm done with you.” Angel gulped at this rule, but Vox continued, unfazed. “Rule number three: Voxtagram pictures. I'm not one to post lots of pictures so you're going to be the one to show off our relationship at every possible moment. Rule number four: I'm taking you shopping after breakfast. I can't let my boyfriend be seen in such cheap clothes.”

“...and then he told me I can't even go out and have turf wars with you anymore because that would rip my new clothes and probably ruin his credibility.” Angel was walking up and down in front of his bed on which his best friend Cherri currently sat, telling her about the plan. “Aw man, that sucks!” The one-eyed girl complained. “I hope he at least lets you go clubbing with me.” “Absolutely!” Angel replied, smiling wide. “He even bought me lots of new outfits. And they're not cheap either. But...” “But what? Another rule? Isn't there anything he lets you do?” Cherri sulked. “It's not really a rule. It isn't even a real inconvenience. He just wants to come along sometimes. Think you can live with that?” Angel poked his best friend. Cherri grinned. “Then I'll just have to make sure you don't flirt with every hot guy in the whole bar. I can do that. Now wanna show me these new outfits you've got?” “Thanks. I know why you're my best bitch!” Excited, Angel opened his wardrobe. The rest of the day the two of them spent with Angel showing off his gifts from Vox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I thank my boyfriend (Napal1979 on Twitter) for beta-reading this chapter


	3. Date nights

“Hey, Cha-Cha. Have you seen Vox's limousine yet? He said he'd pick me up at half past five for our date at the Golden Apple.” Angel Dust went down into the hotel lobby, wearing a stunning ankle-length blue dress with matching shoes and a very expensive looking silver necklace with blue gems. “Wow, Angel, you're looking amazing. Wait a moment, I think I saw a blue limousine arrive about five minutes ago.” Charlie looked out the door. “Yep. He's here. Have fun on your date.” “Thanks, sweetheart.” Angel smiled. “I'll be staying at Vox's place tonight, so don't expect me back until tomorrow.” A loud crash could be heard from the bar, followed by Husk swearing. “Don't break my glasses, asshole!” With a small smile on his lips the spider left the hotel and climbed into the waiting limousine. “Hey, babe” The Overlord smiled at him, having exchanged his normal attire for a midnight blue suit with silver cufflinks, matching Angel's outfit. “Ready for our date?” “As ready as I could be.” Angel scooted closer to Vox, almost sitting on his lap. The TV demon put an arm around the taller demon's waist while the spider made a picture with his phone and put it on Voxtagram. “Now we'll just have to wait until the comments come. It won't be too long.”

When they arrived at the Golden Apple, Vox waited for the driver to open the door for him before getting out and finally helping his date climb out of their ride. Angel just stood there in awe for a moment. “The Golden Apple...damn. I've never even dreamed of getting to eat there. It's the most expensive restaurant in hell. I heard it takes years to get a table there. How did you get one?” Vox smirked. “Well, being an Overlord has it's perks. Shall we go inside my dear?” Angel could only nod, taking the TV demon's arm. Together they walked up to the door where they were quickly greeted by a server. “Good evening, Mr. Vox. We have awaited you. Please follow me to your table.” They followed the server to a beautifully decorated table where they were seated. “Here are your menus. I will be back shortly to take your order.” Angel opened the menu. “Wow. There aren't even prices written in this. I can never repay you for this...” “If you really want to repay me, I have an idea for our next date. But don't worry about it. I've been looking forward to coming here since forever. I even had a table for my and Val's anniversary last year but I had to cancel our reservation last minute, because he said he had to work.” Angel smiled. “Then let's make him extra jealous, shall we?” The spider waved a waiter over to their table and asked them to take a picture of the two of them with his phone. He then posted the picture on Voxtagram with the description “My boyfriend took me to dinner at the Golden Apple tonight.” It wasn't even five minutes until Valentino had commented on it. 

They had had a fantastic dinner and were now on their way back to Vox's place. “Oh, by the way...” the media Overlord spoke up, “watch out for Vark when we're at the apartment. He loves to greet visitors but he can be a bit energetic.” Angel looked at his boyfriend. “Who is Vark?” Vox smiled. “He is my puppy. I had to leave him with a pet-sitter due to my overtime at work when you were at my apartment the first time.” The spider demon was excited now. “I'd love to meet them. Maybe we could take them and Fat Nuggets out to the park on one of our next dates. Lately I can't go on big walks with Nuggsy as much as I'd like to due to work. Val's been in a really bad mood for quite a while.” Vox let them inside the apartment. “I'm back, Vark.” Angel was barely inside when the giant blue landshark tackled him to the floor, covering him in puppy kisses. “Vark, no!” Vox tried to pull his pet off of the white spider. It took him a few tries, but finally Angel could get back up. “That's a puppy? You mean, he's still growing? He's massive already!” The spider stared at the landshark who was now lying on his back, getting belly rubs from Vox. “He'll only grow a little bit more. But he's such a good boy. Right, Varky? Who's a good boy? You are. Yes, you are.”

It was a sunny spring afternoon, when Angel came down into the hotel lobby about a week later for his next date with the media Overlord. This time the spider was wearing a pair of expensive-looking high heels, a pair of very form-fitting designer jeans and a cute pink crop top. He also had Fat Nuggets with him on a leash. “Hey, Angel” Charlie smiled. “Are you going out with Vox again today?” The taller demon returned the smile. “Yep. We're going to the park. It's been a while since we have had such nice weather. Maybe we'll cook something together for dinner tonight. I'll text you later.” Crack! Another one of Husk's glasses got broken. The last thing Angel heard when he left the hotel was the grumpy cat's voice. “Fuck you, Alastor! Stop breaking my damn glasses!”

Angel couldn't stop laughing when he saw the outfit Vox had chosen for their little walk. The TV demon wore a white Hawaiian shirt with big blue flowers printed on and a pair of beige pants. “And you were worried that I would ruin your credibility? That outfit alone is enough to do that.” “Oh, shut up” the older demon replied grumpily. “I just thought something more comfortable than my usual suit would be appropriate.” “Don't be mad. I was just making a joke.” Angel quickly kissed Vox's screen, taking a picture for Voxtagram at the same time. “Let's go! I wanna show you my favorite places at the park!” Excitedly the spider went on ahead after giving Vark a short pat on the head. Smiling, the TV Overlord followed him with his landshark pulling him forward, already looking forward to the rest of the day.

Cooking together with someone was really fun, Vox thought as he and Angel worked together to make some italian pasta dish. The taller demon had said it was a special recipe from his mother that he and his twin sister had loved to eat when they were still alive. Vark and Fat Nuggets, who had become surprisingly good friends were currently sleeping in the landshark's pet bed in the living room. Their pets hat really powered themselves out during the afternoon. When Vox had been with Valentino, he was always either cooking alone with the moth just watching him or the two of them were simply eating out. “The sauce smells fantastic. Just like my mama's” the spider complimented him. Vox smiled. Val hadn't given him many compliments for his cooking. Angel quickly took a picture of Vox and the saucepan. “Cooking a family recipe with my boyfriend. Perfect Voxtagram picture.” The two of them had already started to get used to Valentino's spiteful comments appearing under their pictures only moments after posting them.


	4. First success

The fake-dating between the spider and the TV demon had been going on for about two months now. At least once or twice a week Angel had come down into the hotel lobby and announced another date with his boyfriend. Today was another one of these days. The spider wore a frilly pink summer dress, completely with matching shoes and another expensive looking necklace. “I'll go visit Vox at his office. See you guys later.” Angel announced cheerfully and left.

Crack! Alastor had broken another glass. This time though, Husk had had enough. “What's your problem, asshole!? Stop breaking my stuff!” The radio demon looked at the bar cat with a fake smile, trying to hide the glass shards in his hand. “My dear Husker, I have no problem. We've had this talk already.” Husk just looked at him with a deadpan stare. “And I keep telling you that it's bullshit. If you wouldn't have a problem then you wouldn't break my damn glasses every time that idiotic spider went on one of his dates.” Alastors fake smile grew even wider. “What are you trying to imply, my friend?” Husk put a new glass out for Alastor. He poured the deer demon a generous amount of whatever cheap booze he could reach first and took a big swig directly out of the bottle. This was going to be another long talk. “I'm not implying anything. I'm only telling you the same damn thing I tell you every time. Either you stop that stupid “I don't have feelings”-bullshit and go and talk to him already or you stop whining and breaking my stuff.” Alastor was starting to glitch out now. “Husker, my friend. I am telling you this one last time. I do not have these feelings you talk about. As an Overlord I am above nonsense like love.” The cat resisted the urge to facepalm himself. “Sure. You're pretty much the only Overlord that doesn't admit to having feelings. And if you're going to continue that nonsense you're only going to lose him to another Overlord. Forever.” Abruptly the deer demon stood up from his chair. “Thank you for your advice my friend. I think I know now what to do.” Husk only shook his head. “You're gonna go and do something stupid, right?” But Alastor couldn't hear him anymore. The radio demon had already left.

Meanwhile Angel had reached the TV tower. He gave a friendly wave and a smile to the receptionist who already knew why he was here. “Oh, hello, Mr. Dust. Mr. Vox is in his office upstairs. Please go on ahead.” “Thanks, Sweetie. See ya later.” Angel went on and took the elevator to the top floor. Vox's office wasn't hard to find. It was behind the heavy door straight down the hallway. Knowing that the older demon didn't have a meeting at the moment, the spider entered without knocking. “Hey, Vox. ...what are you doing?” Angel looked at his boyfriend, puzzled. The TV demon was typing on his computer, absent-mindedly sucking on a phone charger like one would suck on a straw. Vox looked up at Angel. “Hey, sweetheart. Don't mind me, I'm just charging a bit. I'll be with you in a moment.” The spider laughed. “You can do that? That's kinda weird. How does that even taste?” Vox thought about that for a moment. “It doesn't really have a taste. And yes, I can do that if it's necessary. I could also plug it in but I'd have to take off my shirt for that. It only works like a strong version of caffeine though so I still need to sleep and eat.” Angel smiled. “Then it's good that I came to get lunch with you before I have to go to work.” Vox nodded. “Yes. I just need a few more moments. You can sit at the sofa over there.” Angel closed the door and went over to the dark blue sofa to sit down and quietly wait for his boyfriend to finish his work. 

It was already starting to get dark when Vox left his office to go home. Due to the great weather they had lately, the TV demon had decided to walk instead of taking one of his numerous cars. He had just went into a small alleyway he liked to use as a shortcut when suddenly the radio demon appeared out of the shadows. “Alastor. What gives me the pleasure of seeing your old-fashioned face this fine evening?” “How about we cut the pleasantries and get straight to the point, Vox.” The red Overlord was getting ready to fight his rival. “I do not know what you did to Angel Dust to make him fall for you but I will eradicate you and set him free again.” Vox laughed, startling his opponent. “Me? I didn't do anything. Maybe you should look at your own actions instead. Maybe instead of facing me, you should tell him about your feelings for him.” Alastor made an expression as if he had bitten into a lemon when the word feelings came up. Why was everyone insisting he had feelings for the spider. He didn't love him...did he? He only didn't want Angel to go out with Vox because the media Overlord was his sworn rival. If Angel were to go out with someone else instead... Slowly the deer began to fully realize that it wouldn't matter with whom the spider would go out. He didn't want him to go out with anyone else. He really had feelings for the young ex-mafia spider. “I would have never thought I would say this, but...maybe you are right. I should talk to Angel. I don't think you would be so kind as to tell me where I can find him?” “Well...I know Val wants him to work late tonight but I'm sure you can wait for him to come home. He'll probably be quite powered out and hungry though.” the media Overlord mentioned while typing something on his hellphone. “Oh, and by the way...he really likes strawberries.” With these words Vox continued his way home, leaving Alastor standing there for a moment, before the red deer vanished as quickly as he had appeared. 

Angel had known Valentino was in an especially bad mood as soon as he had entered the studio. On his way inside one of the new girls almost ran into him. She was still crying. This shooting was not going to be fun. Only a few moments later the spider learned just how right he had been with his assumption. The moth pimp was yelling at everyone who made even the smallest mistake. They retook every scene countless times until the porn Overlord found nothing to complain enough about to make them redo it again. Angel knew it would only get worse when Valentino told him to come into his office after the shooting. He dreaded the moment their filming ended. But no matter how often they repeated their scenes, at one time they were done and everyone else hurried out of the studio. Angel knocked on Valentino's office, his heart in his throat. “Come in!” Angel entered, trying not to show how afraid he was of the moth demon. “Hey, daddy. You wanted to talk to me. What's up?” The taller demon glared at him. “Cut the crap, Angel baby. You know exactly what's up. Vox is mine and if I ever see you touching him again I'll punish you.” Angel tried to put on a brave smile. “You will? What do you think, will Vox do if he noticed you hurting his new boyfriend?” The Overlord growled, knowing exactly that Vox wouldn't be pleased. “But...I can help you with your Vox problem. Only this once though.” The pimp grimaced. “You don't have to.” Angel continued. “I'll leave you twenty-four hours to decide. Take it or leave it. If that was everything I'll see you tomorrow, daddy. I have something important to do.” With these words the spider left the moth alone to brood in his office.


	5. Lessons in romance

When Angel entered the hotel lobby that night, he found Alastor already waiting for him. “Hey, Smiles. What's up?” he greeted the older demon. Alastor had put on a fake smile again to hide any insecurities. He really hoped this wouldn't backfire. The former radio host hadn't been one to care much about things like feelings and romance, even when he had been alive. “Please take a seat, if you don't mind. I think we have something to discuss.” “We do?” Angel asked, feigning ignorance. He had been looking forward to this moment since he had read Vox's text during his break. He sat down at the bar next to the deer demon. “Yes. I haven't been very truthful to you, my friend. But first...I think you might need something to refill your energy.” With these words the radio Overlord placed a plate with a tasty-looking piece of strawberry cake in front of the spider. He only hoped his rival hadn't lied to him just to make him look bad. But the smile on Angel's face indicated that he had been right. “It's all for me? Wow, thanks Al.” With that the spider started eating. After a moment he looked over to the deer. “So...you wanted to talk. I'm all ears now.” 

That was the moment the deer demon had been nervous about ever since he came back home. This could be his chance to finally be with his spider...or it could ruin it forever. He cleared his throat. “Yes. As I said I haven't been very truthful to you lately. You see...I am...what I mean is...” Damn! He usually was so good with his words so why couldn't he find the right ones now? “Angel, I know you are currently romantically involved with Vox. I am not telling you this to make you separate from him. If you should decide after our talk that you would prefer to stay with him I will accept that. But I would like for you to fully know your options.” Angel had now abandoned his cake. “Wow, Smiles, you're getting really serious there.” Alastor had stopped his fake smile. “Angel, please do not interrupt me. I am not sure if I could find the words again if you should do so. The truth is, even though I have claimed otherwise, Overlords do experience feelings. Even I am not above that. I tried to tell myself that so I didn't have to deal with these unfamiliar feelings. But seeing you with Vox made me realize that I should act on them rather then repress them any longer or I would loose you forever. So I would like to tell you now, Angel, that I am attracted to you. Not just to your physical looks either, but it is your personality that intrigued me the most. How you can still smile so happily in a place like this. How you still behave so much like yourself, not letting others tell you how to be. Angel Dust, I would be honored if you would go out on a date with me.” 

Angel smiled. “You really mean it? Sure, Al. I'd love to go out on a date with you.” The spider wrapped his arms around the red Overlord who immediately tensed up at the contact. “Shit! Sorry, Al. I totally forgot about that no touching rule of yours for a moment.” Angel let go of Alastor again sitting back down on his chair, his head down. “I ruined it...I'm sorry.” Alastor lifted the spider's chin back up, now with a real smile on his face. “You didn't ruin anything, my dear. Don't worry. Just give me a warning beforehand the next time.” Angel's smile came back. “Sure thing. I can do that!” “Wonderful.” Alastor pressed a quick kiss on the back of Angel's hand, deciding to keep holding it afterwards. “So...about our date. Would you like to have dinner with me this saturday? We could go dancing after that. I know a beautiful small Jazz club.” “That sounds amazing. If Val doesn't decide to be a dick and change my schedule on the last moment I should be free this weekend.” Angel replied happily and added: “Oh, and don't worry about Vox. I have the feeling that we were going to break up soon anyways. Much too different taste in who we really want.”

When the spider came to work the next day, nothing could sour his mood. Not even the fact that his boss's screaming could be heard even from outside the door. Not even the fact that Valentino had ordered him to his office after filming again. The filming itself proved to be horrible once again with the pimp taking even the smallest occasion to yell at his workers and let them deal with his bad mood. It took them even longer than it had the day before but once again at one point Valentino couldn't find anything to complain about and they managed to get their filming for the day done. As soon as everyone had left, Angel once again knocked at his boss's office door, unsure of what to expect. Would the taller man accept his help or would he simply punish him for not breaking up with the media Overlord yet? Angel didn't have time to think about what to expect for long, when Valentino ordered him in. “Close the door and take a seat, Angel cakes.” 

The spider did as he was told, still nervous about what was about to come. He never had seen such an expression on the Overlord's face. The moth looked as if he had been force-fed an entire lemon. “Fine. I'll take your offer, Angel baby. But you better not get too cocky now. Don't forget that I still own you.” The spider nodded quickly. “I won't ever forget that, daddy. So...do you even know what exactly your problem with Vox is?” The porn Overlord snarled. “Don't you think I would have solved that situation five months ago if I knew that?” Angel raised his hands placatory. “Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Val. I just needed to know where to begin exactly.” “Yeah, yeah. Fine. Go on.” The moth waved him off. “So...what is Vox's problem then?” The spider stayed silent for a moment. “How do I put this best...he said he didn't like to feel like he's some sort of sex toy that you only use and throw into a corner afterwards. His words, not mine.” He added the last part hastily, after the moth glared at him. “But, to say it more detailed, he misses some more romantic gestures from you. More actual dates and quality time together. He would like you to appreciate him a bit more. Maybe do something for him from time to time to show him your love.” Valentino nodded. “Fine. That's enough for me. You can go home now, Angel cakes. Don't be late tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is it. The next chapter will be the last. And there will be a NSFW part.  
> For those of you who would have preffered Vox and Angel to become a real couple: Since it was hard for me to decide if their plan should work or if they should fall in love with each other, I'm probably going to write an alternate route for them, but it might take a while.  
> Thank you all for reading until now.


	6. The moth and the TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a NSFW part in it. You have been warned

When Vox came home from work the next evening he was surprised to be greeted by a trail of lit candles instead of his landshark tackling him down as usual. It had been a long and stressful day at work and the only thing the TV demon had heard from his partner in crime had been a Voxtagram post about how the spider and him had broken up last night. Nonetheless he curiously followed the candles, blowing them out on his way until he entered his dining room where he found his table beautifully decorated and a delicious smell coming from his kitchen already. His surprise only grew when he noticed the man currently working in his kitchen was actually Valentino. “Val? When did you...? How...?” the TV demon stuttered. The moth came over to him and quickly kissed his screen. “Hey, Voxy. I missed you.” Vox immediately pulled the taller demon into a real kiss. “I missed you too, Val. But how did you get in here? And since when can you actually cook?” Valentino put a finger on Vox's lips. “Shh. We can talk about all this later. Just let me treat you right this evening.” 

After dinner Vox cleared the table when Valentino came up behind him. The moth caressed the smaller demon's shoulders. “Your shoulders are so tense today, Voxy. You're working too hard. Let me take you to bed and give you a little massage.”, the porn Overlord purred, gently nibbling on Vox's neck. The TV could only nod, swallowing hard. Swiftly the moth picked his boyfriend up and carried him to the bedroom. Gently he let him back down. “Let's take off that suit. It will only be in the way.” With that Valentino started undressing the media Overlord who was quick to assist him and even removed the taller man's pink coat. As soon as Vox was completely naked, the moth gently pushed him onto the bed. “Relax, Voxy. I will make you feel so so good.” 

Valentino undressed completely and seated himself on his boyfriend's butt, pouring a generous amount of nicely scented massage oil onto the smaller demon's back and shoulders. He then began kneading the media Overlord's tense shoulders with his upper hands, leaving his lower ones to wander across Vox's back. When the moth was satisfied with the softness of his lover's shoulders again he started kissing and nibbling the TV demon's neck. “Have I told you lately how good you look, Voxy?” Only a small moan could be heard from the demon lying on the bed. Valentino decided to let his hands wander even lower until he was kneading Vox's butt. He then flipped his boyfriend onto his back, going back up to kiss his screen. “I will take good care of you tonight.” 

Slowly the moth worked his way down to one of his boyfriend's nipples, kissing each inch on his way down. He then circled the sensitive part with his tongue, eliciting small moans from Vox. After a while he replaced his tongue with his fingers, letting his mouth wander further down until he finally kissed the base of Vox's already half-erect shaft. “Val...”the TV demon moaned, his hands tightly grabbing the sheets as the moth gave the tip an experimental lick. “Don't worry, Voxy. I won't hurt you.” He kissed the tip before wrapping his lips around it. Slowly the moth started moving his head, circling the head with his tongue every time he went up. Vox tossed back his head, grabbing the sheets even tighter. When he was finally satisfied with his boyfriend's hardness, Valentino removed the cock from his mouth again. He retrieved a bottle of lube he had found in the TV demon's nightstand. The pimp poured some of it onto his hand, looking at Vox. “ I will make you feel so good, baby.” He carefully inserted a finger into his boyfriends hole, slowly starting to prepare him while another one of his hands continued to work the smaller demon's cock. When Valentino could feel Vox starting to loosen up, he added a second finger and soon a third. The media Overlord's moans grew louder and soon he started to beg. “Come on, Val...please...I need you...” Valentino decided to have mercy and give his lover what he wanted. The moth took the lube again and coated his shaft liberally, before lining himself up with Vox. He grabbed Vox's hips and entered him with one swift motion, drawing another loud moan from the TV demon's lips. Vox took a deep breath and the moth demon sheathed himself completely. They both stayed like that for a moment, just breathing until Valentino started thrusting in a slow rhythm. 

Vox moaned lustfully as Val started thrusting, it had been far too long. He arched his back a bit when the moth demon quickened his pace, but only a little bit. “Val...” he moaned. “Faster...please, baby, faster...” “No, Voxy.” Valentino replied in a calm voice. “I don't think I'll do that. And do you know why? I don't want to simply fuck you this time. Tonight it'll be different.” The porn overlord took one of Vox's legs and placed it on the upper part of one of his lower arms to get a better angle. “I'm going to make love with you.” With these words Valentino continued their lovemaking. The TV demon could hardly believe his ears. His sweet and sexy moth was really going to focus on both their pleasure? But he didn't have much time to think about that as his lover had now found the right angle to hit exactly that spot that left him to see stars with every thrust.

Valentino let his upper hands explore Vox's body once again. He would make sure to find and caress all the sensitive spots his partner had. His size made it easy for him to get the media Overlord to melt under his touch. Vox put one arm around Valentino's neck and dug his metal claws into the moth's fur while the other hand gripped the sheets tighter and tighter. Slow and gentle sex was something new for the both of them but it felt amazing how Valentino was kissing and caressing all his sensitive spots.

The moth demon finally quickened the pace, unable to hold back any longer. Oh, how he had longed to hear Vox's moaning and whimpering and see the lust and love in the TV demon's eyes. Valentino kissed Vox's neck and nipped at it a bit, knowing that would take his mind. Vox could only whimper, moan and beg. He met his lover's deep and hard thrusts. He was so close. The smaller Overlord was about to warn Val, when the moth demon licked his antennae and sent him over the edge with that. Vox loudly moaned, bent his back and threw back his head. His pupils glitched into small hearts as his neon blue sperm covered his own stomach. Valentino continued to thrust into that incredibly tight heat for another moment and came with a low grunt. He made a few more slow thrusts, just to make sure he gave his lover everything he got. After a few moments to catch his breath the moth took some tissues to clean them up and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies.

Valentino was still awake, absentmindedly watching his lover sleep. During the last five months the moth had learned a completely new form of torture. When the money for the new screen he had bought for Vox after their fight had been sent back the next day the moth had assumed it was just a mistake. Prepared to yell at the poor employee that would have had the misfortune to pick up the phone he had called the store. Then the pimp had learned that it hadn't been a mistake. The screen had been sent back. Fine. Maybe Vox just had wanted a specific model and hat taken the chance to get it for himself. He would talk to the media Overlord as soon as the other would come back to him, delivering flowers and an apology. But that hadn't happened either. After two weeks Valentino had decided to put actions to his words and actually took other demons to his bed. But no matter how many sex partners he had had, something wasn't quite right. Something was missing. It felt empty. So he had given up that idea as well. Vox wouldn't come back to him and the moth just couldn't forget him either. Then he had done the only other thing that had come to his mind. Go to Vox's spare apartment or his work and demand a talk with the media Overlord. But either luck wasn't on the pimp's side or Vox's secretaries had been instructed to not let him go to the other demon because when he asked for Vox he only got told that the media Overlord was either not there or in a meeting. 

Then the Voxtagram pictures had started. And each picture felt like a knife in the moth's heart. The first date at the Golden Apple. Valentino remembered exactly how excited Vox had been when he had called the porn Overlord to tell him about their reservation at the Golden Apple for date night. Valentino had canceled that date last minute because of some dumb work thing. The walk in the park with Vark and that stupid pig. Valentino had told Vox several times how much he disliked the landshark, often exaggerating quite a lot, completely ignoring the media Overlord's love for the huge blue creature. The landshark actually wasn't that bad, annoying, yes, but in a cute way. The picture of Vox and Angel happily cooking together. The moth usually just watched his lover cook. He himself wasn't very skilled in the kitchen, even having canceled work for today to find a recipe even he could cook and do a trial run before he would cook for Vox. But even if he wasn't a great cook, he mused, he could have at least helped his boyfriend a little bit in the kitchen. Or just have complimented him from time to time instead of using his work tactic that him not complaining was a compliment in itself. 

And then the day had come when that stupid spider had offered to help him win Vox back. The pimp hadn't liked the idea of needing help from one of his employees but he had been desperate. Not knowing what else to do the moth had taken Angel up on his offer. And his star had actually delivered. He had told the pimp exactly what Vox had found lacking in their relationship, even though Valentino usually would have punished the white spider for talking to him like that. Their talk had left the moth pimp staying up late thinking. He had to make a plan to win the media Overlord back. He had come to the realization that he couldn't live without him. When he had called his secretary the next morning to tell her that he wouldn't come in for a few days the moth had made it absolutely clear that he wasn't to be disturbed under any circumstances. Then he set out to carry out his plan to woe his TV boyfriend. 

There were no words to describe just how relieved the tall moth had been when his plan had worked out. He wouldn't have known what to do had it not. But he was here now with his boyfriend fast asleep in his arms. Right where he belonged. And in the future, Valentino swore, he would take better care of him. He would make sure that the love of his afterlife would never find their relationship lacking again. They were back together now and their relationship would be happier than before. And with that thought in mind the moth finally succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was it. The final chapter. Thank you all for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go out to my boyfriend (who isn't on AO3 but you can find him on twitter under the name Napal1979) for beta-reading this


End file.
